


not enough

by flymetomanchester



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: "just save all your excuses for someone that actually cares and answer my one last question. did you ever consider the fact that while you were with her, i was at home worrying that i had not loved you enough?"





	not enough

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was something i took down but decided to reupload so enjoy whatever this is.
> 
> also! i decided that if anyone wants to send me prompts, you can! just click [here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeiNGammqZLm__37A2bAfhvg7tSFkvw00QCsiQGvXHVLN5Dhg/viewform) this is just a way for me to keep in touch with those who read my works and see what others want me to write :)
> 
> used to be rwdaf

Dan sat on the couch with an anchor around his heart pulling him down just as gravity pulled rain down from the sky. The flat he shared with his ex-boyfriend who was now a stranger to him at this point was deathly quiet. It would be hard to believe that two people who once were mad for each other lived there. 

The steam from his coffee was wafting into his face from the mug in his hands. Steam dampening his skin as he tears had down previously, while he sat alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that caused him to wonder where they had gone wrong over the years. 

Dan though Phil loved him, but love was tricky. You can fall into it faster than you could imagine, but fall out just as soon. Despite the fact that he still had loved Phil he knew Phil had stopped loving him long ago, but why he did Dan didn’t know; nor was he sure if he wanted to know. Knowing why would hurt him, but maybe if he knew he would finally have some kind of closer he desperately searched for. 

The sound of a door opening cut through the silence, creaking followed then the sounds of footsteps and Dan tensed up.

“Dan?” Phil said softly as he walked up the stairway to the lounge where Dan was. “Um I - I came for some of my stuff.” 

Dan stared forward, refusing to look in the direction that his voice came from. Just hearing it felt like daggers to his heart that couldn’t be removed to heal. 

“Dan?” Phil sighed and rubbed the side of his face. “Dan I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ruined us. I -,” Phil took a deep breath and sighed again, “I wasn’t thinking. It was a stupid mistake.” 

“Yo- you had sex with her Ph-Phil.” Dan spoke quietly. Phil’s name felt like poison as it rolled off his tongue. 

“I wasn’t thinking Dan.”

“You ha-had sex with h-her and then ran off wi-with her for a week. What about me Phi- Phil? Did I no-not cross your mind once?!” Dan snapped and looked his direction. Phil was wearing the same clothes he left in a few days ago, and Dan bit his lip. 

Phil sighed, and opened his mouth to say something as Dan cut him off. “Just sa- save all your exc- excuses for someone that actually cares and answer my one last question. Di-did you ever consider the fact that while you were with  _her_ , i was at home worrying that i had not loved you enough?”

Phil stood baffled and looked to the ground his head heavy. He was silent for a moment before looking at Dan who was glaring his way. “I - I don’t know what to say Dan. I don’t. I wasn’t thinking about that and I’m sorry. I’ll get my things and leave like you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enoyed this short little thing :)


End file.
